1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting device and a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting device including an organic layer containing a phenylcarbazole-based compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light emitting devices are self-emission displays that emit light by recombination of electrons and holes in an organic layer made of a fluorescent or phosphorescent compound when a current is applied to the organic layer. Organic light emitting devices are lightweight, have simple constituent elements, an easy fabrication process, superior image quality, and a wide viewing angle. Furthermore, organic light emitting devices can realize dynamic images and high color purity. Organic light emitting devices also have electrical properties such as low power consumption and low driving voltage suitable for portable electronic equipment.
Organic light emitting devices generally have an organic layer in the form of a multi-layer structure including an electron injection layer, an emission layer, a hole transport layer, etc. instead of including only a single emission layer to improve efficiency and to lower driving voltage. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-252089 discloses an organic light emitting device including a hole transport layer.
However, the driving voltage, current density, brightness, color purity, efficiency and lifetime of a conventional organic light emitting device do not meet desired levels. Accordingly, these properties must be improved.